New Destiny
by Sansora
Summary: The Final battle begins to save the fate of all worlds for the Door to the Darkness
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer** I didn't make up any of these characters and they all belong to Disney Interactive and Squaresoft ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Just as Sora caught up with Pluto, a rush of doubt swept over him. He knew that the journey ahead of him would be long. However, what he didn't know was would he ever see Kairi again. Shortly after, a duck named Donald, and a dog named Goofy approached him. He looked at them both, and then stared at the ground.  
  
" What's wrong Sora", said Donald. Goofy came over to Sora and pat him on the back. " Hiycuk, don't worry, this letter can tell us where King Mickey and your friend Riku are", exclaimed Goofy. " We will find them soon", replied Donald. Sora acknowledged what they both had said, but he couldn't help feeling a surge of worry and self-doubt swelled within him, after all he was only 14.  
  
Pluto then walked over to Sora and handed him the letter with the Mickey Mouse crest on it. As he began to open it, he heard the voice he heard at the beginning of his adventure. He looked up to see the hooded figure, and an immense amount of anger filled him. With all of his energy he thrust himself, key blade at hand, to the hooded figure. " You will pay for this, for me, Kairi, and Riku", shouted Sora as he flew to the hooded man. The figure then took off his hood, raised her hand and stopped Sora in midair.  
  
" What are you doing", said Sora, " put me down"! " If you insist", said the revealed figure. Sora fell from the sky and landed with a thud on the ground. Donald and Goofy rushed toward him to pick him up. Donald pointed his wand at the figure and shouted, " Who are you!" The figure came out of the part shadow she was in and revealed herself. She slowly took off the coat she had worn, and her long golden hair dangled behind her back. " I am Iraki, and you must be Donald. Well you won't be needing this." Iraki snapped her fingers and Donald's wand disappeared. " Bye Bye", she said, and with the snap of her other fingers Donald also disappeared. " NO!" Sora yelled, " You MONSTER!". " Oh yeah, I forgot the two dogs", she said. Then she smiled and just as Pluto and Goofy were once there they disappeared just like Donald.  
  
" I don't understand", said Sora weakly. " Of course you don't, but don't worry, I need you", she smiled and said. " See, while you and your companions went off and fought Ansem, the true power of darkness rose. True, you did stop most of the Heartless, and sealed Kingdom Hearts, but your two friends locked in set them free." " You liar, Riku and King Mickey would never do that." " Oh they wouldn't would they, well read the letter and find out." Sora picked up the letter and began to open it. He took out the paper and began to read  
  
Dear Key Blade Master, In the event that I get trapped in Kingdom Hearts, I will search for the Door to the Light, or you Sora. The problem is that Riku, is the opposite of you, and that there are much more worlds in different dimensions. I know that the real power of darkness is rising and that Ansem was only a diversion. All faith is in you Sora, and you are the Door to the Light. Unfortunately, Riku broke the barrier separating Kingdom Hearts from Traverse Town and now is somewhere giving the Heartless strength. I have escaped and I am looking for him. Sora, we will meet again soon.  
  
-King Mickey  
  
Iraki snapped her fingers once again and they transported to a place that Sora never wanted to come back to again. " There's something you need to know", Iraki said, " and you may not like it". Sora started crying for he knew where they were, back in Kingdom Hearts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
First story I wrote guys, give reviews, and I don't mind a lot of suggestions or criticism. Chapter Two is on the way. 


	2. The Journey Begins

It continues.. Enjoy (Read disclaimer in first chapter)  
  
Iraki just stared blankly at Sora as he cried, like she had no emotion. " Do you think I want to be here too", she yelled, " Stop crying right now"! Sora stopped crying not because of what Iraki said, but because he thought of Kairi. He stood up sniffling and tried to ask her why he was brought here. " Why am.I here", Sora stammered. " As you know", Iraki began " you are the chosen one, the Door to the Light. There was a mistake though. When you finished off Ansem, the Heartless were supposed to be stopped". " Why didn't they, I mean Ansem became one with then", Sora responded. Iraki nodded in reaction to his statement but then Sora thought closely and remembered how he thought before that he knew it wasn't over. " If you noticed that the Keyblade didn't disappear after you defeated Ansem, then you know the blade has another reason for existence", continued Iraki. " All I want to do is see Kairi, go home, and find Riku", Sora began yelling, " is that so hard to ask"! As Sora was yelling, a bright light began to shimmer, and a lock appeared with a heart surrounding it. " That is what I've been telling you", Iraki slowly said, " your heart is the Door to the Light, the Keyblade is useless to you". Sora slowly looked at Iraki and his eyes began to glow bright. He stared at the keyhole and he murmured, " Open NOW". Suddenly, an unlocking sound was heard and Sora with Iraki, appeared in Traverse Town.  
  
Everything was just as Sora had remembered. He realized what King Mickey meant, that he could will the barriers, as he wanted. " But why couldn't I do this before", he asked Iraki. " Riku was the original keymaster, but he became evil and so it transferred to you", answered Iraki. " You became so attached to the Keyblade that it became a part of your heart, even when you were a Heartless, so you can now will what you want with the locks", she continued. " That means I can go back to Kairi", he exclaimed. However, deep inside, Sora knew that he could not just get to Kairi that easily.  
  
" Remember, Riku was a keymaster, so he can travel just as easily as you", she said, " he is now evil, and is commanding the heartless". " Even more, Riku has found a way to travel dimensions, so now my mission is to find the second keymaster", Iraki said. " But what about the Keyblade", Sora began to say. " The Keyblade is useless in this dimension, but it can be used for the others", Iraki said. " Lets go then", beams Sora, " onward to find Kairi, Donald, and Goofy"! " That is the legend", started Iraki, " but once it defeats the darkness, the Master dies". Sora stopped in his tracks, and looked back at Iraki. " I am going to die", he stammered, " but KKKairi"! " That is the legend, and the fate of the keymaster", Iraki said apathetically. Sora just stared at the ground blankly.  
  
Off in the distance, a dark figure watches Iraki and Sora. " He knows nothing, but rest assured the Keyblade will be mine", it said, " that boy will be used to unlock its full potential. The dark figure then disappeared.  
  
" Can Riku ever be changed back to the person he was", Sora asked. Iraki looked at him and shook her head. Right then, Sora knew that he had to fid a way to change his friend even if it did cost his life. " I'll find a way", Sora shouted, " Riku, I Promise I'll find a way"! Iraki smiled at Sora and he at her back. They then walked the third district, where he distinctly remembered seeing the first lock. " You have an immense power within you", Iraki said, " With it the Heartless can never touch you". " When we find that lock in this town, you will know how to open in it to wherever it may take us", Iraki finished. " Riku", Sora started, " I will find you". It was beginning to get dark so Iraki and Sora went to a hotel for the night. Sora walked out onto the balcony and stared at the sky. Just as he looked, a star disappeared.  
  
Chapter 3 as soon as crew is over.. critique harshly, I need practice at writing this stuff 


	3. Betrayal

Kind of Long, but Enjoy (Disclaimer still in affect)  
  
That night, Sora had a nightmare. The same one he had been having ever since Kingdom Hearts disappeared into oblivion. He never knew what happened to Kairi or what she was doing, but he always wondered. He pictured it so clearly, that fateful event that separated them to the present.  
  
" Kairi, remember what you said? I'm always with you too"; he said to her while the two grounds were separating, " I'll come back to you, I promise". " I know you will", she responded as her hand grasped tightly to his.  
  
Except that there was a twist. Iraki appeared and began chanting a melody that Sora could barely understand. Then Riku came from behind Kairi and pushed her into the dark seperation between Kingdon Hearts and Destiny Island.  
  
" Noooooooooooo!" Sora desperately yelled, " Kairi don't give up!". He then lost her inside the darkness. As Riku laughed, the Keyblade went over to Riku and that is where the dream ended. This dream had repeated itself for days now, and Sora could not understand its meaning. He had also been thinking about him being the "Door to the Light". He knew that one day, he and Riku would come face to face, and that he would die.  
  
"Sora you awake", asked Iraki, " I can't sleep, cause I've been thinking about how to get to the next world". She then put her head under her pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
" How am I supposed to know where to go next", Sora impatiently asked. " You'll know", said Iraki, " according to the legend, you will just know".  
  
" Yeah well according to the legend I am supposed to die", Sora responded. He then turned his back toward Iraki and stared at the wall. " We'll find a way..", started Iraki and then stopped. Ever since Sora had met her, he had thought she had no feelings or care for him. This was the first time that he had ever seen Iraki try to help. " Anyway", she began, " get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow". " Yeah, I guess you are right", Sora said yawning. Sora then finally slept, and dreamt of Destiny Island and Kairi.  
  
A few hours after sunrise, Sora awoke to find Iraki gone. He wondered where she was and he confusedly put on his shirt and went to look for her. Going down an alley he noticed a shadow following him. Grabbing his Keyblade, he waited for the shadow to show itself. He stood there, his pulse rising; sweat trickling from his forehead, because it had been a week or two since he last fought a Heartless. The keychain dangled from the Keyblade, and Sora was in a striking pose. Finally, the shadow emerged as one of Sora's previous foes. It was the same shadow creature that Sora had once fought in his dream, and before defeating Ansem.  
  
" I'm ready for you, and I won't lose", Sora yelled. As he was getting ready to attack, he saw a small girl figure running across the alley. He immediately recognized and chased her. " Kairi", Sora yelled, " Wait don't run off"! But the monster had already begun to attack, sending little minions onto Sora. He began swinging his Keyblade frantically, to hurry up defeating this monster. By attacking his head, Sora had got the monster vulnerable enough to finish him off.  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to have hit him in the back of the head. Sora's knees felt wobbly as he gave way to the ground. A minion jumped back from Sora after he had dealt him the blow. The monster came closer to Sora and was beginning to cast its most powerful and deadly move. A bright light shined from behind Sora, as Iraki cast a Thundaga spell, which instantly destroyed the monster and its minions.  
  
" Whhhhere's Kairi?", exclaimed Sora, " I saw her, I saw her and she's here". " Oh you mean her", responded Iraki, " the 7th princess!" Iraki snapped her fingers and Kairi came tumbling from the sky. Then a faint smile appeared on her face and she began to laugh. " Well, it looks like we were looking for the same girl.", began Iraki, " but too bad I can't let you have her". Sora then jumped up on his feet to confront Iraki.  
  
" What do you mean I can't have her", Sora violently responded, " Think about what you are saying". Iraki looked at Sora dumbfounded, and then smiled again. " Sora, I need Kairi, and you, but I'd rather have her so I have NO PROBLEM destroying you", Iraki said. " We are trying to find Riku, remember", Sora said, " leave Kairi out of this".  
  
" I need her Sora, she is the key to the ultimate power", Iraki exclaimed, " She will unlock the power to rule all worlds". " I can't let you do that Iraki, I will fight you for her", said Sora. Meanwhile Kairi was silent from all the shock, but upon hearing Sora she began sobbing.  
  
" No Sora don't do it, I'll find a way, forget about me", Kairi yelled. " Shut up girl", Iraki shouted, " looks like you got a girlfriend Sora". Sora turned beat red, and yelled, " Iraki, DON'T DO IT". When Sora yelled a bright lock appeared and a heart around it also. " Thanks for opening the lock", said Iraki chuckling, " you lead me right to her and then you gave me my get-a-way". " Nooo", Sora yelled, " Close now, close"!  
  
" Too late now Sora, your heart yearns for this to happen, which is the only way the lock could open", said Iraki. Sora was speechless, and Kairi knew that nothing could be done. It was at that moment that when all hope faded, Sora's heart and the Keyblade revealed its true power. " What's happening", said Iraki, " the door is closing". Sora lifted his hand and Iraki lifted in the air. The Keyblade turned into and portal, which on the other side was Destiny Island. " Kairi go now", Sora yelled. " No, I want to stay and help", replied Kairi.  
  
Out of nowhere, the dark hooded figure jumped behind Sora and hit him in the back of the head. He then leaped at Kairi and pushed her toward the closing lock, away from the portal to Destiny Island. Before Sora went unconscious, he asked, " Who are you". " You will find out soon enough", replied the dark figure. He and Kairi then jumped in the keyhole and disappeared.  
  
Iraki brushed the dirt off her clothes and picked up unconscious Sora. She then took him back to the hotel were she waited until Sora woke up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Chapter 4 in progress, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Critique harshly.. 


	4. Defying Fate

It continues.  
  
Sora had a new dream in the time he was knocked out. He saw everything he had in the last dream, even when Kairi fell into the Darkness. The dream continued, past that point this time. He saw Kairi holding the Keyblade, and Riku tied up on something he had never seen before. As he was looking around, Kairi walked up to Riku, her eyes black and evil.  
  
" The door to the darkness", she smiled, " will now be open". As she walked closer, the Keyblade pressed onto Riku's chest, and his heart became exposed. " Kairi, why are you doing this", he said to her. She didn't respond but Sora knew something had changed her. Finally, she looked at Sora as tears trickled down her face, " You forgot your promise".  
  
Sora jumped out of bed, and Iraki fell out of her chair in surprise. " You're finally awake", she said surprised. " What happened to Kairi!", he yelled at her, "Why did you betray me!" " I had no choice; She is the key you know, the one who will open the Door to the Darkness", she responded.  
  
Sora's eyes widened. " What did you say", he asked softly. " She is the key to the Door to the Darkness", she said again. Sora slumped back into the chair. The words in King Mickey's Letter rang in his ears. " I am the Door to the Light, so Riku is the Door to the Darkness", he shouted, " We have to find Riku and save Kairi!" Iraki started, " He forgot one important thing". Sora looked at Iraki strangely, and then slowly wielded his Keyblade while walking backwards. " Me", he said, " back off, Iraki, how do I know this isn't a trick?"  
  
" You won't ever know, but you want to save Kairi so I suggest we stay on the same side", she said. " Plus, I know where Riku is", she ended. Sora paused to think, but didn't know where Riku could be. " Is it that hard to figure out? He's back on Destiny Island", she replied. Still Sora stayed some distance away from Iraki. " I don't and will never believe you", he said to her.  
  
" I guess I'll have to tell you who I really am", she said to Sora. Iraki undid the ponytail she always kept her hair in. She also took off her cape, and stood closer to Sora as she whispered to him, " I haven't forgotten your promise to me". " Kairi", he answered as he fell onto the floor, " But how?". " The Keyblade can be used for different dimensions, so can't it be used for time travel too?", she said.  
  
" After you left me, I waited for you and went back to the secret place", she started, " soon I began to lose hope, but then you came back two years later. Riku also came back, but he was evil. You chased after him and both of you fought, except Riku won, and you turned evil too. Eventually, you killed Riku".  
  
" But how can I be evil when I'm still me, Sora", Sora questioned. " Fate willed it this way. Now do you know who the hooded man is? It's you Sora, come back to use me as the key to the ultimate power. In my time, he thought I was dead, but I managed to escape". " Why did you lie then?", Sora asked. " I want it all to go back to the way it was before Ansem.", she answered, " With her, I can change the past!". Sora looked at her and then began to piece everything together.  
  
" So, my future self wants to use your past self as the key to the ultimate power. He also wants Riku who is the Door to the Darkness, who holds this power. But where do I fit in?", he asked. " Without you, Kairi, or me, won't reveal her full power", she started. " Because I am the Door to the Light", he finished. " Your future self can't use himself, because Kairi doesn't have a connection to him. So, he needs you, except that he doesn't know that", she explained. " Lets go back to Destiny Island, to finish this", he said. " Even if it means your death?", Iraki asked. " We'll see, I am going to change fate!", Sora responded.  
  
Back on Destiny Island, Future Sora takes off his hood to reveal himself to Kairi. " Sora, is that you?", she said puzzled. " Yes, but not the Sora you know", he continued, " Now I have everything I need for the ultimate weapon to darkness", he shouted. He then tossed Kairi a Keyblade and stood next to her. He snapped his fingers and Riku appeared tied to a device. " Riku", Kairi yelled, " Sora, what are you doing?". " Why isn't anything happening", he screamed, " of course!". He started laughing, and snapped his fingers. Riku disappeared and he sat down on the sand, beginning to float into the air. His eyes began glowing as his heart exposed. A door lock appeared with a heart surrounding it. " I need you, Sora", he chuckled.  
  
As Iraki and Sora walked forward, a keyhole appeared above their heads and Future Sora came out. " Hello Sora", he began, " I think we have some things to talk about". Sora drew out his blade and said, " I'm ready".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The final chapter is on the way, give some reviews por favor. Thanks. 


	5. Final Encounter

The final chapter of Sora's adventure..  
  
There was nothing but silence. Then, Future Sora broke out laughing, almost falling out of the sky to the ground. " My dear boy", he began, " do you really think you are a challenge to me". " Maybe, and maybe not. But I do know that I will stop you", Sora replied. Iraki stood speechless as both Soras' were talking. She couldn't get over the fact that there was another Sora. Future Sora looked at Iraki and began rub his eyes and shake his head.  
  
" Kairi, is that you? Of course it is, you escaped after I killed Riku", Future Sora said. " Do you really think that I wanted to see you like this. You aren't Sora anymore!", Iraki yelled. After that statement, Future Sora came to the ground, drew a Keyblade and stabbed Iraki in the chest. She fell to the ground, coughing, and then a few seconds later she stopped moving completely.  
  
" I suggest that you not get so angry, Sora. If you do, you'll open a door and let more Heartless in", Future Sora said loudly. Sora just stared at Iraki and began to sob. It was like the Kairi he knew was gone, and he could never get her back. " Now Sora, I think its time that I reveal the true nature of Keyblade, you, Riku, and Kairi. Forget what Iraki told you, she doesn't understand the power of darkness", Future Sora exclaimed.  
  
" Fate decided that Riku was the keymaster, however he opened his heart to darkness before the blade became a part of him. Then it chose you, and you defeated Ansem with his army of Heartless. As soon as you closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, I appeared within the door. Now, King Mickey and Riku put up a pretty big fight, but in the end, I won. I changed Riku back to darkness, but King Mickey was not changed no matter what. He remains within that door, with the most powerful Heartless", Future Sora explained.  
  
All that time Sora remained motionless. He knew that he despised his future self, but he couldn't help believing him. " I am not finished with the story, and this is where it gets interesting", Future Sora said.  
  
" Fate did not intend for you, or Riku for that matter. It chose Kairi, which explains your dreams I believe. But, Kairi was the final princess, which Maleficent was trying to obtain. Had you not stopped her, Ansem would have never been defeated. Fate, gave evil another chance, this time giving her the fourth Keyblade, the one that controls them all. She loves you Sora, but she will never give to darkness unless you make her. I have both Riku and Kairi waiting, Sora. Don't you think it's rude to keep them waiting?", asked Future Sora.  
  
Leaving Iraki behind, Sora slowly began floating. He didn't struggle, because he knew that this was his new destiny. He was in a trance, and before he knew it, he was back on Destiny Island. " Sora, you heart wants evil, fate wants evil, Kairi wants evil", Future Sora began chanting. Sora's eyes began growing dark, as that happened so did Kairi's. All in Sora's head, flew King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. " Snap out of it Door to the Light", they chanted. He couldn't help it, but just then, he broke out of the trance. The damage could not be undone, because Kairi stood motionless, with her eyes black. " The transformation is not complete", began Future Sora, " Sora YOU ARE EVIL". " You are wrong, I am the Door to the Light in Kingdom Hearts and I will stop you", Sora shouted. Having said that, Riku untied himself and Future Sora handed him a Keyblade.  
  
" No Riku, we can't fight. Let's stop my future self before he makes the worlds fall into Darkness", started Sora. " No, I waited for you in Kingdom Hearts, hoping you'd rescue us, and you don't even know what this will do, Sora. It will make everyone evil, so there is no more war, or hate. Everyone will be equal, and we can travel to any worlds we want. We can even be the same group of friends, me and you and Kairi, that we were before all this", shouted Riku. " It isn't right Riku", Sora said softly.  
  
" No more talking", yelled Riku. Riku charged to Sora, with his Keyblade at hand. Sora blocked, and they began fighting for the fate of the worlds. Sora's blade was knocked on the ground. Riku swung, barely missing Sora's head, while he picked up his Keyblade and blocked another fatal blow. " You've gotten better", said Riku mockingly. Riku pushed Sora onto the ground and said " But not good enough". Sora jumped and kicked Riku backwards. Before Sora could say anything, something hit him on the back of the head. He looked back before falling, and it was Kairi.  
  
When Sora came too, Kairi began walking to Riku tied down on a post. As she walked closer, his heart exposed. " Kairi, stop this", Sora yelled. A sharp pain went down Sora's chest. Future Sora also felt this, and yelled, " Remember according to legend, the Keymaster dies". It all made sense to Sora at that moment. Once the Door to the Darkness was opened, the Door to the Light will close. Then Sora's heart exposed itself, and a large keyhole on top of it.  
  
Kairi was now pressing her blade against Riku's chest. A dark mist began to appear, and Kingdom Hearts replaced Destiny Island. The door that King Mickey and Sora closed began to reappear. She turned the Keyblade like a key and the door swung open. Sora fell backwards and stopped breathing. Future Sora almost fell but stood himself up, took one more breath, and fell down.  
  
Sora knew he had died. He could still hear Kairi, who came out of the trance, start sobbing and crying. He could even feel, her hold him tightly, as tears fell on his face. Iraki appeared and tore Kairi off of Sora. " Grab your Keyblade Kairi, lets seal the Door to Darkness", said Iraki. Kairi nodded and took hold of the Keyblade in Riku's chest. She pulled it out and Riku fell to the ground, but he was still alive. " What are you doing Kairi, you can wish Sora back with this door", yelled Riku weakly. " I think, its time for Kingdom Hearts to be closed for good", responded Kairi. The door was slightly open though, and she and Iraki could not close it by themselves.  
  
Something touched Kairi on the shoulder. She spun back tom see Sora, but she turned around and knew it wasn't true. " I believe in you Kairi, you can do it", Sora said. Kairi pushed so hard, but with no success. Finally, King Mickey appeared and said, " Come one true keymaster, lets close this Door to Darkness for good". With the hardest push Kairi had even done, the door slammed shut, with her, King Mickey, and Iraki all on the same side.  
  
Kairi knew what she had to do. She placed the Keyblade on top of Sora and unlocked the Door to the Light. This time, a different door appeared, and on the other side laid Destiny Island. Riku charged to Kairi and drew his Keyblade. Kairi moved out of the way and was exposed to the light. He changed again and something began to happen.  
  
They walked into the Door to the Light, and Sora woke up to find himself on the beach. Kairi walked to him, and Riku shortly behind her. " I don't understand", Sora said, " where is Kingdom Hearts?". " I don't know, but it looks like we are here before the storm blew away our raft", Kairi said. King Mickey suddenly appeared, and began to wave his Keyblade in the air.  
  
Riku, Sora, and Kairi's Keyblades began circling in the sky. They transferred into King Mickey's Keyblade. " Its better that none of you remember this", he said. He waved his blade again, and they fell asleep.  
  
" Sora, wake up", Kairi said, " I need you to get something for our raft". " Sure", he said, " but first I need ask you something". Both he and Kairi walked over to a Papou Fruit Tree, and Sora handed her one. They both ate it and began laughing. Sora looked up at the sky, and heard," Sora, you are the Door to the Light". Sora had no idea what it meant, but he just nodded and smiled. Sora knew that he Riku, Kairi, and him would always be together and that he will always have Kairi.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sora finished his adventure. Read and Enjoy. My first fanfic so I am excited. Submit reviews and critiques. Thanks. 


End file.
